Coming In Peace
j-weezy (the martian), adele, & bruno mars's song is coming soon... J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars "Coming In Peace" Lyrics Chorus (Adele & Bruno Mars) I don't mean to to be rude I just wanna live in paradise Ever since i arrived on Earth People don't feel right cause i'm an alien So today we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Don't worry we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) We are martians and were coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Verse 1 (J-Weezy The Martian) So i guess that makes me the ruthless leader I don't mean to be... Chorus (Adele & Bruno Mars) I don't mean to to be rude I just wanna live in paradise Ever since i arrived on Earth People don't feel right cause i'm an alien So today we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Don't worry we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) We are martians and were coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Verse 2 (J-Weezy The Martian) coming soon... Chorus (Adele & Bruno Mars) I don't mean to to be rude I just wanna live in paradise Ever since i arrived on Earth People don't feel right cause i'm an alien So today we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Don't worry we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) We are martians and were coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Verse 3 (J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars) Adele: The days are changing What are we gonna do to stop the storm? I promised that i'd live forever Just to see you again I'm not just alien I'm an alien that has a human heart From these days we shall never fall apart We'll meet again and we'll know from the start Bruno Mars: I'll be singing a melody for you I'd still catch a grenade for you I think my heart's on the line for you I'll be the best friend you ever had Gonna be honest with you So i have to tell the truth, so yeah i trust Just because im an alien, doesn't change the way i love you J-Weezy The Martian: Been through our up and downs Wouldn't take you for granted Cause without you, this alien can't reach his home planet My cousins believe that there's to the more to the Martian They all called him J-Weezy, the rapper of truth and integrity Top secret, make blood violations noted up to the security Without a doubt to brave, i'm not scared, i'm a survivor Some even say that Martians gone beast and kings like lions... Chorus (Adele & Bruno Mars) I don't mean to to be rude I just wanna live in paradise Ever since i arrived on Earth People don't feel right cause i'm an alien So today we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Don't worry we're coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) We are martians and were coming in peace Take me to your leader (3x) Category:Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian Songs Category:Adele Songs Category:Bruno Mars Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars First Album Songs